gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Sires Theories
This is for all of our theories, if you have some of your own and feel like posting them. I've looked at a lot about The Sires, and two likely purposes and origins come to light. These are, in my informed opinion, the most likely of the myriad theories concerning these mysterious abberations. However, to understand my theories, you must understand their name. The name was not idly selected; it has a meaning. the word "Sire" is used much more often as a verb than a noun; When a vampire bites a human and turns them into a vampire, it is called "siring". When an animal "sires" a child, it means it is that child's father (This can also be used for people). As a noun, it means a person of great importance. So; To sire means to change something from what it was into something new, or to give birth to something. However, change this around; If you are 'sired', that means you have been changed, or are a child. With this in mind, I'll now divilge my theories. Also keep in mind one of Niles's most important statements: "Save the children- thats what they always say. But in our case, we're really doing it, or at least, we're giving it our very best shot." 1: THE GENETIC ENGINEERING THEORY Now this is a pretty common theory, but I do believe there are more details to this than mentioned in most cases. This theory would certainly explain Niles's statement "Did they really deserve what we did to them?". One keystone to this theory is the actual physical form of the Sires. They have the same hulking frames as the Locust and the forward-mounted heads of the Wretches, yet their skin tone and their cranial structure still resembles that of a human (Albeit a very deformed one). It is more than possible that humans were attempting to mix Wretch DNA with Human DNA through some means. However, most geneting splicing is only possible with noticed results before the egg divides- otherwise, the genes in a single cell will be different from the cells in the rest of the body, labeled an invader by the immune system, and killed. However, with the advanced technology of Sera, it may have been possible to do it later, especially considering the fact that documents reveal that a female patient began a transformation of sorts AFTER her birth (Which was presumably years before the New Hope project). This said, more evidence of Wretch genes can be found in behavior. Wretches are in general randomly violent and unintelligent, behaving more like feral pack animals than intelligent individuals. This same behavior is displayed by the sires, as is documented in records throughout the New Hope facility, and as witnessed by the player themselves. This selection of Wretches to splice, rather than Drones, could also explain why Sires of both genders are approximattely the same size. Wretches are, assumedly, a different species of Locust, and therefore would not conform to the size and sensory peculiarities of Drone gender. Add to that that Wretches are less organized and do not use tools or weapons, and display very little cognitive skill, and it would be very possible to simply catch them, using the right tools and traps. After this, their DNA could be simply extracted and spliced with human DNA. However, given the size and presumed age of the Sires, as well as the likely age of the facility itself (No more than several decades, as the technology inside does not appear obsolete, consisting of complex security mechanisms, life support systems, optical tracking, and semi-sentient AI.), these experiments would have had to have been perfomed on children. This would also explain the discomfort of some of the scientists, and Niles himself (This uncertainty on Niles' part is displayed in his AI, which is based off of his personality. The AI is obsessed with security and cleanliness, signs of paranoia and obsessive-compulsive disorder, both of which are brought on by stress and personal conflict). While documents do say that one mauled a scientist, Wretches have proven that despite their size they are more than capable of tearing a fully-grown, highly-trained Gear to bits- a gangly scientist would be a throw toy. Now the purpose of such experiments would be something to consider. The children used were possibly terminally ill, and New Hope was designed as a possible method of using the hardy Locust DNA to design a cure for their diseases, but it went wonky. Rather than pull the plug on the project, it was instead continued under a different guise; to study this mutation for some other possible use, as soldiers or workers of some kind. The evidence that they were sent to the mountain is also a peculiar mention- One of these children, possibly a more soccuessful one, could quite likely be Queen Myrrah. She refers to both Humans and Locust as something else, but also uses "we". This makes a strong case for her being neither, but both at the same time- very neatly explaining the presence ofthe Siresand her likely connection to New Hope. 2: THE HYBRID THEORY This is a lot stranger, but also very possible. It would also offer a much more reasonable explanation for the existence of the Locust Queen. If you want to make a half-pomeranian, half-terrier dog, what do you do? You breed a Pomeranian and a Terrier (I am not a dog breeder. If this pairing is impossible, spare me the mail. Its just an example.) What if the purpose they used to "Save the Children" using the Locust DNA was a much more direct route? What if Humans, fearing environmental factors, or some undisclosed threat to their existence, wanted to use the hardy traits in Locust DNA to increase the survivability in a new generation of children by slowly "breeding out" most of the genes of the Locust while keeping a fragment of the DNA? But in order to do this, it would also have to have Human DNA. In the New Hope facility, we see very few medical facilities or laboratories; Only the entry room which looks more like a monitoring chamber for the Sires, and the chambers where the sires are held. While not seeing them does not mean they dont exist, its still a considerable fact. Perhaps a more practical approach to combining the DNA was used, if you understand my meaning. And before you make any statements attesting to how revolting and unbearable such an act would be, there are people out there who would do it willingly, and there are people out there who would if paid enough. Its also possible that it was caused to happen through artificial means, which seems likely considering only a handful of scientists inhabited the place. Wretches, once again, seem to be a likely candidate due to the Sires' physiology. After the young were born, they may have appeared to be human children, and did not start displaying prominent Locust tendencies and growth until some point in their childhood, potentially puberty- as Wretches are small, they may potentially grow much faster than humans, and such growth stages would occur relatively rapidly in hybrids. After they had fully grown, they were called the Sires. Now, once again, their name becomes important. They were the Fathers of the children that were to be used as the next cycle of Sires. They were breeded again, once more with Human DNA. I assume this is the cycle you see in the New Hope facility, or perhaps the cycle after that one. At any rate, as with all genetics, you get some mutations; You get some undesirable specimens, and you get some desirable specimens. It can be assumed that the desirable specimens were the ones moved into the mountain, to keep their existence protected from prying eyes. This would also explain Niles referring to the Sires as a genetic bridge to our future- if they were bred with humans, then yes, in fact, they would be. Their genes would eventually spread through humanity, making us hardier and stronger. The desirable specimens were undoubtedly those with as few negative mutations as possible (Physical deformation, excessive uncontrollable rage, etc) and as many positive ones as possible (Increased strength, more acute senses, keener intelligence, etc), which could very well explain the presence of the Locust Queen. Once they awoke, fully grown, the smartest, cleverest, most capable one, still possessing the violent and selfish tendencies of the Wretches, killed or somehow disposed of both her captors and competitors. She then organized the Locust and took over as Queen- which would explain why she appears mostly human, but still has Locust traits and a great deal more intelligence and organization than the other Locust. Iron Angel 11:05, 18 November 2008 (UTC) This is an excellent post, with one of the furthest developed theories I've seen. But there is one main problem: The New Hope Research Facility was founded, and the majority of research done, before E-Day. Therefore, it's impossible that Locusts were in any way involved (DNA-wise or breeding), unless the researchers already knew about locusts, just concealed it from the public. However, this seems unlikely. Also, and interesting point is the whole "New Hope" idea. Niles mentions "the future" a couple times, and there is The New Hope Research facility, and the New Hope Project. So... they're engineering species, for the future? Will they use these to somehow save the human race? Saying "New Hope" implies that the "old hope" is gone... Your thoughts? Sebastian32 12:10, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Well they're both excellent theories in my opinion. A combination of the two: artificial selection and genetic enhancements would be most likely. Good job. Regards, Wretches are the most logical and likely Locust candidates because of their posture, behavior, and the fact that they inhabited the facility that the Sires where in. Even if the Sires where created before E-Day, the New Hope scientists could have had some cooperation from Adam Fenix who knew about the Hollow before E-Day. With the information of a large underground tunnel system, Niles and Fenix could have worked together to explore the Hollow before the Locust were even preparing to attack. That could be why the Queen knew about Fenix and suppported him. That would also explain why a recording of his voice was inside the Queen's palace. At the same time, the Queen could have allowed Niles to use several Wretches for his research. Convinced that he would succeed, Niles suggested that the Queen launch war upon the rest of the human race,(without Fenix knowing) which could be what started the war entirely. Of course, Niles would eventually come to develop the Sires and his "superior specimens" which he took to Mount Kanar (Sorry if it's the wrong name. I vaguely remember the Mt.'s name.) Niles would take the subjects to Mount Kanar because he knew there was an entrance to the Hollow located there, so he could enter swiftly and secretly without Fenix knowing. He did say he had to travel by night didn't he? The Hollow could act as a safe haven for the specimens and they could grow and prosper. These subjects could eventually have somehow developed the Lambent disease that infected the Locust Horde. When Fenix found out that Niles launched a war against humanity, he somehow communicated his research and the COG eventually found out about the Hollow. But these results could not have reached the COG before E-Day. Fenix could have then progressed into the Hollow to chase down and kill Niles and his subjects. He could have still been down there when Jacinto sank and that is why he was speaking at the end of Gears 2. To tell you the truth, I just made all of that up in the 5 minutes it took me to type this. While it is just a theory, it does seem quite accurate. We'll just have to wait and see in Gears 3. The Cats Meow 0 22:32, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://gearsofwar.wikia.com/wiki/Forum_talk:Sires_Theories" what if something happens on sera every once in a great while. that comes and wipes out life on the surface. and the scientists were trying to make humans more like the locust so they could survive underground. what if they were trying to turn locust into humans. what if the humans are all just some crazy irrelevant locust experiment. Perhaps the epxeriments were an attempt at infiltrating the locust horde. Ok i have a theory, imulsion, the scientists at newhope might have found mount kadar, went in, explored and found the huge amounts of imulsion, consequently, some or more were exposed to high levels of the stuff, causing them to start to mutate, they were put into stasis for future study and voilà, sires. or something. all i know is, people went to kadar, they werent authorised vehicles, some subjects became aggressive and attacked observers, had swollen joints and severe pain, nails grew exponentially and hair slowed its growth. so yea, im putting my money on high level exposure to immulsion. tell ya what, ill play through again and write up a log book of that section. Ohh and i also think immulsions sentient, which could cause the sires to change but cant control them on a level higher than a modula oblongata so it makes them aggressive and primal.-slasher667. I think they're called "Sire" because they are important studies, guards, and enemies.--That's the Way the Cookie Crumbles 02:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I originally believed that the Locust were a refined, more highly evolved version of the sires, which would mean that humanity had in effect, created their own worst enemy. Knowing what I do now, I no longer believe this to be the case, for a number of reasons. The least of which being that, even with the presence of a highly mutagenic substance, such as imulsion, in close proximity, the length of time it would have taken for the Locust to evolve from the Sires into their present state (and with the various subspecies aside, to boot!) is much greater than what they have canonically had. Furthermore, it also would leave us without an explanation regarding how they adapted so well to the ecosystem in the Hollows, or how they constructed such megalithic structures in so short a period of time (yes, even with their countless numbers and beast of burden-like Brumaks). Instead, my current theory is that the Locust were originally less sophisticated lifeforms that evolved naturally in the hollows, and either through exposure to imulsion, or genetic experimentation performed on them by human scientists (or perhaps a combination of both) experienced an accelerated evolution into their current forms. I have a secondary theory, in which the original locust, of which the Kantus and certain other subspecies would constitute, developed naturally, while other subspecies such as Wretches, or even Drones, (although Wretches are more likely than Drones) are the result (of which the first stage would be the Sires) of the degeneration and mutation of humans through imulsion exposure and/or whatever conditions created the Sires.--STEEL-Reaper